iniciativa
by Stellar BS
Summary: fuera de toda lógica, ella era esta vez


Declaración: gundam wing no me pertenece (de ser así sería millonaria, porque seguiría haciendo OVAs tan potentes como el endless waltz) dicho esto les presentó esta invención mía

Iniciativa

En su oscura habitación se encontraba el chico de profundos ojos azul cobalto y rebelde cabello marrón, intentaba incansablemente terminar un informe, llevaba días en la confección de este, sin embargo no lograba concentrarse, estaba cansado, es que apenas si tenia tiempo para comer y esto tampoco lo hacia como corresponde, todo era improvisado y rápido, realmente se encontraba débil, o eso fue lo que le dijo su compañero de batallas Wufei, incluso Duo lo había apoyado, algo raro, tomando en cuenta que no solían estar de acuerdo en nada.

"_no me siento muy bien" _pensó –será mejor que duerma un poco- dijo casi en un susurro

Lo intentó, pero por más que se esforzó no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía pesadillas constantemente, imágenes de su niñez, aquellos días en que era solo un niño asustadizo que se escondía de la gente, aquel día en que conoció a Odin Lowe y como él lo había entrenado, era verdad nunca le entregó cariño, pero fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre, aquel día en que conoció al doctor J y como este lo entrenó para pilotear su gundam, aquel día en que por accidente detonó esos departamentos ¿cuánto le dolió ese error? Mucho sin duda, pero debía ser fuerte, nunca se lo dijo a nadie, excepto a ella, si ella, ella la chica que llenaba sus pensamientos, si ella a la que ahora llamaba, pero ¿por qué? Su cabeza le daba vueltas, la necesitaba, ya no le costaba reconocerlo, aunque él fuese un soldado perfecto, frío y calculador, la guerra había terminado y él ya no tenía nada o al menos eso pensó, pero no fue así, ahí estaba ella, otra vez ella acompañándolo siendo su soporte nuevamente ¿en qué momento la llamó? ¿O no lo hizo solo fue que ella podía sentir que no se encontraba bien y llegó a socorrerlo?

La muchacha estaba junto a él, arrodillada a un lado de la cama acariciando suavemente su rostro, él sudaba, signo inequívoco de que la fiebre estaba bajando, sus ojos azul cielo se cerraron instintivamente

-despierta… por favor, Heero, despierta- dijo suavemente acercándose a su oído

El joven comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, es que no podía, aunque tratara de evitarlo, no sucumbir ante esa voz tan dulce, tan suave, tan melodiosa, cargada de cariño, lo que tanto le gustaba, lo que lo enloquecía, lo que lo obligaba a volver a su lado cada vez que se apartaba, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, se sentía perdido en ella, deseaba estar con ella, pero…

-Heero, por fin despiertas, me tenias preocupada- le dijo Relena sonriendo, pero el piloto del 01 no respondió, solo se limitó a contemplarla -¿sabes? Deberías escuchar más a tus amigos cuando te dicen que te tomes un descanso, te ves muy cansado- concluyó la ministra.

-puede ser- fue la respuesta de él

-creo que lo mejor será que descanses, estás agotado, fue una noche muy larga- mientras decía esto acarició su mejilla logrando sorprenderlo, pero no hizo nada por romper el contacto, al contrario le permitió que su mano lo acariciara libremente, la chica cerró los ojos recordando la noche de delirio, la forma en que la llamaba, el como le decía que la necesitaba, lo bella que era y lo mucho que la quería, si se lo dijo, por primera vez en todo es tiempo se lo decía, pero claramente él no lo reconocería ahora.

El piloto se encontraba entregado a esa caricia y no tardó en imitar la acción de ella, se sentó en la cama con un poco de dificultad, la ex reina intentó detenerlo, pero el piloto fue más rápido y la obligó a sentarse en la cama a su lado capturando con sus fuerte brazos su frágil cuerpo, luego la acostó sobre su pecho, jamás pensó hacerlo, pero fue tan agradable, por primera vez tenía un contacto de ese tipo con alguien, le agradaba.

-te quiero tanto- fue lo único que pudo decir, la muchacha cerró los ojos

-ya lo sabía- rió divertida, alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida del dueño de los ojos azul rey

-¿lo sabías? Pero yo…- ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarlo.

-lo dijiste anoche- el chico frunció el seño, ella tomó su mentón para que la mirara de frente-quita esa carita, sabes perfectamente que yo también te quiero, es más te amo- dicho esto se acercó aun más, capturando sus labios en un beso suave, el primero para ambos, pero no se notaba su inexperiencia, es que lo habían deseado tanto, estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, ella se mostraba feliz, él solo se mostraba sorprendido, ella tomó la iniciativa ¿no debía ser al revés? Pero al diablo con los tradicionalismos, se dejó envolver una y otra vez por ella, ella sería siempre ella

Fin

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shan shan… jejeje esto es todo lo escribí una noche Luego de salir con un amigo que me contó la forma en que se había declarado y no sé se me vino escribirlo con estos personajes, sé que cambié un poquito la personalidad de ambos, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió, es un fic después de todo jajaja, además dudo que alguien lo lea.


End file.
